


Not Broken (Just Bent)

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Undoing the Break Up, but not, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-It Fic for the break up season 6. Basically, what an actual human might do when he actually loves someone enough to be marrying that person, rather than throwing a tantrum and letting that love walk out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Broken (Just Bent)

 

Blaine was late. Kurt was in a little bistro-style restaurant, one they frequented because it was healthy and they both enjoyed it, and Blaine was late. _Again_. It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t understand why his fiancé was late. He’d been working on wedding things for the last few months. He was really getting into it, and Kurt was happy to say that his husband-to-be had taken all the items from his hope chest and promised to incorporate them fully. He just didn’t want Kurt to lift a finger. It was his present to the man who worked so hard and already did so much.

 

Kurt was definitely swooning when Blaine had told him that, but now… Now he was just tired of the damn wedding taking away from all of his time with his fiancé. Blaine wasn’t getting married to the freaking ceremony! He was marrying _Kurt_ , and right now, Kurt was sitting alone, sipping on his lemon-infused sparkling water that had been refilled for a third time, wondering where in the hell that man could even be.

 

When Blaine finally came crashing in, soggy but smiling despite the downpour outside, Kurt stared at him with a brow cocked. It was clear he was pissed. He wasn’t hiding anything from Blaine. Why would he? They needed to stop hiding their feelings from each other before everything went to hell right in their faces anyway.

 

“Kurt! I’m so sorry, I got caught up with the napkin settings- did you know there are so many to choose from? I didn’t. The planner has been so nice though, working with me. We looked through all the ones in your books and all the ones she had and matched them up and-“ he stopped talking, taking in Kurt’s appearance and tilting his head, eyes clouding with confusion. “Is… Is something wrong?”

 

Kurt could feel his brow twitch. _Was something wrong?_ Of course something was wrong! His fiancé kept ignoring his existence and Kurt was tired and hungry and, dare he even think it, _horny_ because the man was hardly ever home when Kurt was and by the time they were actually home together they were both so worn out from school and work or wedding crap that they didn’t even have time to stroke one out together!

 

And wasn’t that something? Kurt’s mind never got so vulgar normally. But here he was, feeling completely lost and upset and desperate and the words just came sprawling through the void of rage and confusion. God. This must be what losing your mind felt like…

 

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, the coif already more-than-artfully mussed thanks to his earlier aggravation. He looked up at Blaine and sighed again. “I just… Blaine, don’t you ever think that maybe this isn’t working?”

 

He could see the cogs working in Blaine’s brain. He could practically feel the change in pulse, the panic, the fear, the overwhelming sadness that clouded those gorgeous whiskey-hazel eyes…

 

“Wha- Kurt, what do you mean? What are you saying?” He looked frantic, kind of like a scared rabbit caught in a corner with no place to go. Kurt felt horrible.

 

Still, the countertenor kept talking. He had to get this out. He was so frustrated with his life right now and it wasn’t right and something needed to change. “We had a fight last week about a towel. And toothpaste. Blaine, it’s just getting ridiculous. How are we supposed to take this further when we can’t even get through simply living together without going crazy?”

 

The words seemed harsher spoken aloud. Kurt winced. Blaine looked so shocked, so afraid, so _devastated_ before he put up a mask of pure fury. “Kurt, what are you saying?” There were tears on the younger man’s face. If he wasn’t so angry, he’d have been blubbering, Kurt was sure. “Don’t you want to m-marry me?” He looked so mad, but so hurt.

 

A reply was on the tip of Kurt’s tongue. _‘Maybe I don’t!’_ hung desperately to his lips, but Kurt stopped himself. He used the self-control that he never possessed in high school, and he stopped. He knew that if he spoke in anger right now, if he let his emotions take over, then he’d lose the one thing he was most sure about. He’d lose the thing that meant so much to him, the thing he couldn’t live without. He’d lose Blaine, and the future they’d dreamed up together. And Kurt couldn’t do that. He couldn’t live with himself if he let Blaine walk out of his life.

 

The thing was, Kurt knew that Blaine would use anger to stop from falling apart. He always did. It was his defense mechanism. Every time Cooper chose Hollywood over Blaine, he got angry, took it out in a bit of boxing practice, the tears mixing unnoticed with the sweat. Each time his dad made a comment about his sexuality, his lack of a ‘team sport’, his ‘silly show tunes’ and ‘artsy fartsy dreams’, Blaine got mad. He raged about how he didn’t need a father anyway, and his mother dutifully ignored the tracks on his face that made his cheeks look like tributaries to the Ohio river.

 

Kurt knew all of this, he’d experienced it. He knew how Blaine got himself through sadness without feeling too weak, without utterly giving up. So he knew that this was the same thing, that Blaine was really aching inside and that he thought he’d already lost Kurt.

 

So Kurt had to prove him wrong. He had to show Blaine that they weren’t quite that far gone just yet. He reached across the table and took one of Blaine’s shaking hands, causing the younger man to gasp and look up through wet lashes.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt started, his own eyes damp. “That’s not what I’m saying. I _love_ you. I will always love you. And I will never give up on us. But,” he saw that panic rise and gave Blaine’s hand a comforting squeeze. “I do think we need to slow down a little. We have all the time in the world to have this wedding, to make it perfect. It’s for us, baby, no one else. And right now, it isn’t about us anymore. We’re losing each other lately, and I _miss_ you. I miss _us_.”

 

Kurt wiped a tear from his eye and smiled lopsidedly at his fiancé. “I don’t want to fight about silly things anymore, and if we do, I want to be able to stop it right then so it can be laughed off.” Blaine’s OCD was a serious thing, but Kurt wanted to keep it under control so it could never control him. Toothpaste on a towel, as silly as it seemed, could make or break the man. Kurt was determined to never let such trivial things break his Blaine, or their bond.

 

“I just want to spend all my free time with you, together. I want to put all this on hold so I don’t lose you in it, okay? Because a wedding is nothing without the star couple,” he said, voice cracking.

 

Blaine looked at him through teary eyes and cracked a wobbly smile. “Okay,” he said softly.

 

The thing about relationships is that they have bumps and bruises. They aren’t perfect, and there is no clear ‘right way’ to make them work. But the people involved have to care enough to keep going, to keep trying. And Kurt understood that. He knew that Blaine meant enough to him to marry him when the time was right, and not a minute before. As long as they understood how much they loved each other, no one and nothing else mattered. They were far from broken.


End file.
